


The King Of Hell

by theatervine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Devotion, Gen, King of Hell Crowley, M/M, Mark of Cain, POV Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatervine/pseuds/theatervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley's musings on how he got in this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King Of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> My theory on how Crowley goes forward in Season 10, how the title of King of Hell affects it's bearer and how some things really never change.

**Isn’t All it’s Cracked Up To Be**

  
  


It’s the little things you see.

 

The things they never tell you when you’re biting and clawing, literally, to the top of the steaming, stinking cesspool of Hell.

 

They don’t tell you that with the Title comes not only responsibility but wants and desires that never really mattered when you were just a wannabe big bad.

 

And that’s before you’re injected with human blood and made to feel things that should’ve been gone a long time ago.

 

...no. That’s not true. You’ve always felt things a bit more than other demons. You’ve just used it to your advantage, where others saw it as a weakness. It’s how you got to the top after all.

 

And if we’re being honest, and with ourselves we’ve learned to be: you wanted Dean Winchester from the moment you laid eyes on him: when Alistair had done his worst and created something utterly, breathtakingly terrifying from The Righteous Man, who’d gone to Hell willingly to save his brother and the world.

 

You’d hoped. You knew the story: how it was really Lucifer, not I Am, who’d been whispering in Abel’s ear. That Cain had willingly damned himself to Hell to save his brother from a fate worse than death.

 

That Lucifer, so, so very jealous of that devotion, that kind of love when his own brother had fought him tooth and wing when I Am had told him to, had built in a monkey’s paw: Cain would never be able to die. Not in Hell, not in Heaven and not on Earth. Not as long as he bore the Mark.

 

Not as long as Lucifer needed him to never be able to leave him.

 

Not as long as Lucifer lied to himself about his reasons for _wanting_ Cain with him.

 

So yes, you hoped. You hoped there was a chance. That some how, some way, you’d be able to have Dean Winchester.

 

You never asked yourself why, beyond the initial lust, the initial and ongoing _appreciation_ , of something so inherently beautiful and yet so dreadfully, heart stoppingly dangerous.

 

You never stopped to think that wearing Lucifer’s crown was amplifying those feelings.

 

You never questioned if, just as Dean was being affected by the Mark you were being affected by the Title.

 

Not until it was too late. Not until the thought of Dean Winchester not being in the world, or the one beyond, in some form or another filled you with a hollowness, a gut wrenching sickness that made you forget anything and everything beyond keeping him safe.

 

Making him yours.

 

No. You never lied to him. You never would, and isn’t that a kicker: you who at best obfuscated in your dealings with everyone, including yourself, never, not once, actually lied to Dean.

 

From the beginning you’ve told him the truth.

 

Even when you didn’t want to. Even when you played it to your advantage. Even when it would’ve been easier to just. Bloody. LIE.

 

Eh. Spilt milk.

 

It doesn’t matter anymore because now...

 

Well, now we wait.

 

And see just what having Dean Winchester: The Righteous Man, The First Born, The Michael Sword, what having all that devotion and power directed at you, is like.

 

See what it’s like having The First Knight Of Hell, The Demon all others demons are afraid of, as yours.

 

You may not survive.

 

And you don’t care.

 

That might be the Title talking. Or it might be all you.

 

Come what may...

 

Dean is _**yours**_ now.

 

Everything that’s passed? Everything to come?

Worth it.

 

And that’s the truth.

 

 


End file.
